


Kitchen counter + Morning fun

by NatalieRyan



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Cock Warming, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Counter Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex, Spanking, Top Jack Dalton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: I'm finally getting to post this after sitting on my drive for a few days.For you Katie, hope you feel better soon. Lots of love and some boys to feel better.Thanks thistle for the beta.Here we go with my first MacDalton fic *grins*
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Kitchen counter + Morning fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatieComma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/gifts).



> I'm finally getting to post this after sitting on my drive for a few days.   
> For you Katie, hope you feel better soon. Lots of love and some boys to feel better.  
> Thanks thistle for the beta.   
> Here we go with my first MacDalton fic *grins*

Jack should have had more restraint than this. He shouldn't have been distracted by his partner sitting there, on the kitchen counter, like a snack. The thing was, Jack was sure that Mac didn't even know he was doing it. He sauntered in the kitchen where Jack was making coffee and plastered himself to Jack's back, circling his arms around Jack. And after his sleepy soft partner squeezed Jack in an octopus hug, Mac just moved away from Jack and sat on the counter. 

Which sent Jack's brain to a spiral, but that was bound to happen. Mac was sitting there like a snack, and Jack was a hungry man. He was hungry to just take Mac right there and devour him. 

Jack's cock stirred in his sweatpants at the sight, Mac smiling at him softly while Jack watched as the water for the coffee was boiling, his hair golden in the morning sunlight with errant hairs flying in so many directions it was adorable and cute. He wore one of Jack's shirts and his underwear and judging by the bulge between his legs, Mac was as excited as Jack was. 

Jack decided to wait until the water boiled, otherwise he risked to leave the pot overflow and burn everything. 

Mac was just so… distracting. Sitting there, taunting Jack sweetly by making small talk. 

Once the water boiled, Jack turned the stove top off and walked to where Mac was seated. Mac immediately spread his legs to accommodate Jack between them and Jack's last resolve crumbled in that moment. Jack gently framed Mac's face and kissed him, and after a few chaste kisses Mac opened his lips and Jack explored Mac's mouth with his tongue, licking and biting at Mac's lower lip, kissing his cheek and moving lower until Jack reached Mac's neck and he alternated between nips and kisses, obviously driving Mac crazy.

“Jack…” Mac whispered as Jack continued with gentle bites and moved to Mac's collarbone and moved his hands to the hem of Mac's t-shirt. 

Jack removed the t-shirt and he had to stop kissing Mac for a moment to do the same with his tank top. Then he attacked Mac's lips with fervor as his hands ended up on Mac's hips. 

Mac moaned at the touch and moved a bit on the counter. Their cocks touched through the fabric of Mac's underwear and Jack's sweatpants and Jack groaned at the sensation. He rocked his hips, trying to gain friction and Mac started moving with him, desperately clawing at Jack's neck. 

Then Jack got an idea. 

He bit at the junction between neck met chin and it was over the place where Mac's birthmark was placed. It was easily one of Jack's favorite things about Mac. He soothed the bite with a lick and moved lower, paying special attention to Mac's nipples, licking and biting and sucking until the buds were red and swollen and Mac was a whimpering mess. Jack ran a hand over Mac's stomach, clenching with need. Mac was trembling slightly and if Jack had to guess it was the want that was thrumming through Mac's body. 

Jack slid to the floor, kneeling in front of Mac and running his hands over Mac's thighs. Mac's strong thighs, feeling so good when they were wrapped around Jack as Jack fucked Mac, or when Mac rode him to the mattress, hips undulating, glowing while he chased his pleasure. 

Jack carefully removed Mac's boxer briefs and Mac raised himself a bit to help Jack. Once the boxers were off, Jack went to town. He took Mac in hand, relishing in the moan that Mac released as Jack slowly started jerking him off. 

Jack sucked the head of Mac's cock next and smirked as Mac threw his head back and groaned, hands holding to the edge of the counter. 

Jack waited until Mac looked at him to sink lower and started moving slowly as he sucked and swallowed around the cock in his mouth, Mac's lust blown eyes trained on Jack as Jack worked him over with his tongue and hand. 

Jack's other hand moved to Mac's balls, playing with them while he took Mac even deeper, pulling Mac closer to the counter's edge and running a finger behind Mac's balls and over his perineum. 

Mac howled in pleasure as Jack relaxed his throat and let Mac's cock hit the back of it and at the same time touched Mac and teased his hole with the promise of more. 

Mac was whimpering now and Jack knew Mac was close. He debated if he should get Mac off with his mouth or stop. Ultimately he pulled off with a wet pop and carefully got to his feet, immediately kissing Mac and Mac wrapped his arms around Jack, holding on and whimpering when his cock rubbed against Jack's stomach. 

Jack kissed behind Mac's ear and whispered little sweet nothings that Mac always loved. Jack was hell bent on showing Mac how much he cared and loved him. 

Mac was melting under his touch and Jack loved how responsive Mac was. 

“Fuck, baby. You drive me crazy. The things I wanna do to you.” 

Mac whimpered as Jack continued to kiss him and one of his hands settled on Mac's ass and squeezed, enjoying the soft skin underneath. 

“How do you want this? I could take you to bed. Or…” and Jack made sure he whispered it right in Mac's ear “I could fuck you right here.” 

”Here, Jack. Please, I need… I need you inside me.” 

“You asked so nicely, baby, you bet your ass I'm gonna do just that.” 

Jack opened one of the drawers and pulled out a bottle of lube. Mac looked up at him with question in his eyes as Jack poured some of the liquid on his fingers and slowly traced around Mac's hole, before he slowly pushed his middle finger inside. 

“Gotta be prepared, Mac. You never know.”

Mac smiled. Jack always liked to be well prepared on a mission, and the same could be said about being prepared for them having sex in the kitchen apparently.

Mac moaned silently as Jack's finger slowly moved inside him, and Jack growled as hot velvet enveloped his finger. 

He added a second finger after a while and scissored them, stretching Mac. By the time he added a third finger Mac was pleading for Jack to just fuck him.

And how could Jack ever deny Mac anything? 

In a well practiced move Jack removed his sweatpants, kicking them off when they pooled at his ankles.

Jack coated his cock in lube and slowly started pushing inside, inch by inch until he bottomed out. 

Mac's breaths were harsh as he panted against Jack's neck. Jack stayed still, waiting till Mac adjusted to the intrusion. When Mac moved his hips experimentally, Jack started moving, shallow thrusts at first and then deeper and slower. Mac was shaking with pleasure under Jack, sliding on the counter as Jack drove into him, whimpering and moaning when Jack found his prostate. 

Suddenly, Jack got an idea. 

“Darlin' get your arms around my neck and hold on tight, okay?” 

“What for?” Mac asked as he wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and squealed as Jack's hands came under his ass and picked him up, seemingly effortlessly. 

The air was punched out of Mac as Jack lifted him and his cock slipped out. With the other hand Jack positioned himself and once he was back inside he balanced Mac on both of his hands. Mac was panting and holding on to dear life as he was bounced on Jack's cock, courtesy of Jack lifting him up and down, impaling Mac on his cock. Mac screamed when Jack found his prostate again, scrabbling at Jack's back and shoulder for purchase as Jack spread his ass cheeks to drive even deeper inside Mac. 

Mac locked his legs behind Jack. 

“Jack, oh, Jack, don't stop. Don't… ” 

A groan was punched out with a particular hard thrust. 

“God, you feel so good around my cock, baby. You wanna come? Think you can come on my cock, untouched? Or do you need me to help you, baby?” 

Mac mewled as Jack sped up, thruts wild and hitting Mac's prostate dead on. 

“I… I wanna come like this, Jack. Oh God.” 

Jack slowly arranged Mac to sit on the counter again and with his hands under Mac's knees he spread Mac's legs impossibly wider. Mac came with a shout, looking right into Jack's eyes as he let the orgasm wash over him, his blue eyes dark with pleasure, mouth open and slack as he shook and trembled, come painting his stomach. Jack followed right behind and once he stilled inside Mac he started coming, flooding Mac's insides and enjoying the tight hold Mac had on his cock as Mac's hole clenched tight while Mac rode out his climax. 

The only thing that could be heard was their panted breaths for a while. 

Mac placed his head on Jack's shoulder, trying to get his breath under control. Jack carefully ran a hand through Mac's hair and hugged him closer. 

“Are you okay, sweetheart? Did I hurt you?”

“N-no, I'm fine. I'm amazing. You are amazing.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes. Fuck that was so good.”

“It was, wasn't it, huh? Glad I could deliver.”

Jack could feel Mac smiling against him and when Mac moved to kiss Jack, he shifted and Jack realized that he was still buried inside Mac and was still hard. 

They both groaned at the realization. It happened sometimes for Jack to stay hard even after he'd come and Mac was always up for round two. But after their shenanigans last night and one mind blowing fuck this morning, Jack didn't know if Mac was up for more. 

“Holy shit, Jack. It's one of those times, huh?” 

“Yes, I guess it is. But if you are not up for it I could pull out-”

“Don't you dare.” Mac all but growled. “I could probably go again in a bit. Just give me time.”

“Alright.” 

Jack shifted until he was buried deeper inside Mac, his cock throbbing inside the warmth Mac provided as his partner was getting his bearings. 

Mac could feel the way Jack's cock was pulsating inside him, hard and ready to go again. The thought of being fucked again so soon after he just came was exhilarating. Come was leaking from around Jack's cock and Mac groaned as Jack ran a finger over the rim and pressed it against the taut skin. 

“Oh baby, you are so good for me. So tight and perfect, can't wait to fuck you again. You'd love that, don't you?” 

“Yes, Jack.”

“You are so fucking hot. Mmm, just like that baby. Warm me up for round two.”

Jack was running his hand over Mac's chest and his knuckles grazed against Mac's cock that twitched and Jack smiled at the reaction. 

“Are you ready, sweetheart?” 

“Yes.” Mac replied breathlessly. 

Jack tapped Mac's hip to get his attention as he slowly pulled his cock out. 

“Turn around, baby. Arms on the counter, legs spread, ass in the air.” 

Mac shuddered against him as Jack helped him stand and positioned him. 

Mac was trembling in anticipation as Jack hovered over him, come leaking out of his hole, feeling turned on and exposed. Jack slowly ran a hand over Mac's ass, pushing two fingers inside Mac and thrusted several times before he replaced his fingers with his cock. 

Mac was lying there, spread out and his for the taking and the surge of affection Jack felt for this man was unparalleled. 

“I love you so much, Mac.” 

“Love you too, Jack.” 

Jack started moving then, slow and deep, Mac moaning underneath him, moving against Jack, trying to get as much of his cock as possible. 

Jack smacked one ass cheek and stilled. Mac groaned in frustration and Jack smacked him on the other ass cheek for good measure. 

“Don't move. I just want to fuck you like this, understand?” 

Mac nodded, one cheek on the counter. 

Jack slapped his ass once again and Mac jolted at the move, moaning. 

“Words, Mac. I need words.” 

“Yes, Jack. I understand.” 

“Good. Don't move. I mean it.” 

Jack continued to move, thrusting in and out, varying in speed and depth. Mac was almost sobbing with pleasure, hard and leaking against the counter as his hands grabbed the edge in white knuckled grip as Jack fucked him. 

It felt so good, he was full and being rammed into next week when he could feel his legs tremble from the effort he put in not moving. 

Suddenly his arms were yanked from where he was gripping the counter and tugged behind his back as Jack used one of his arms to hold Mac steady around the waist and with the other he gripped Mac's cock. 

It didn't take long for Jack to fill him up again and as Jack worked him up with his hand, Mac started coming, slamming his eyes shut as his vision whited out in pleasure. 

They stood like that for a while, trying to get their breath under control. Jack carefully slipped out and used a dish cloth to carefully clean them up. He held Mac in his embrace as it was always Mac that needed more time for his brain to come online after they fucked. 

For a while Jack was happy to hold him until he felt a warm breath on his shoulder and almost dead weight in his arms. That's when Jack realized Mac was dozing off. 

Jack smiled. Mac probably didn't get much sleep last night and their morning activities must have sapped him out of energy. 

Jack carefully picked Mac up and took him to bed where he tucked him in and cuddled closer to his boyfriend. 

Mac always looked peaceful in sleep and Jack couldn't resist but ran his hand through Mac's hair as his partner was snuffling sleepily next to him. 

“Love you so much, baby, you have no idea.” 

Mac moved towards the touch like a cat, and mumbled sleepily. 

”L've you m're.” 

It was all that Jack ever needed. 

Soon after Jack drifted off as well, coffee long forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
